


If you want

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 6:57 pmnono: man, I’m just gonna go innono: love is stupidPrompt Number: JZ032





	If you want

Jeno stood near the cinema door, glancing at his phone. The time read 7:42 pm, which meant previews had already started and here he was standing outside like a loser, waiting for his blind date to show.

_6:52 pm_

**nono: bro**

**nana: what**  
** nana: he cute yeah**

**nono: he’s not even here**

**nana: ikr he’s so cute uwu**  
** nana: what**

**nono: he’s not here**

**nana: H**  
** nana: are u srs**

**nono: yeah**

**nana: ok wait**

_6:57 pm_

**nono: man, I’m just gonna go in**  
** nono: love is stupid**

Jeno went into the theatre and was surprised at how empty it was — minus the one or two couples he could spot, he could sit pretty much anywhere else. However, Jeno was a law-abiding citizen. He located his seat and wound up near one of the couples. He couldn’t help but stare in jealousy, disappointed he wouldn’t be able to hold his blind date’s hand or have them cling to him when a jumpscare happened. He shook off the thought as the Universal Pictures intro started playing.

\-----

The credits rolled as Jeno got up and left the theatre. He descended down the escalator in thought. He expected the movie to be scary, but it was just...sad? The doll just wanted to be friends with his owner, but the owner killed it anyway. He could practically hear Renjun ramble on about how the movie talks about a bigger issue and Donghyuck complaining about how it strayed away from the original.

Amidst his thoughts, his feet led him to the arcade next door. He looked at his phone, ignoring the influx of messages from Jaemin, he figured he had time to kill. He surveyed the area until he found the DDR machine. He watched the boy…maybe teenager —judging from his height and dyed hair, already occupying the machine. He was in awe at how fast the player moved, how well-timed his steps were to the beat and the unconscious popping to the music.

Jeno waited until the round ended before he decided to join in.

“Excuse me?”

The tall boy jumped and whipped his head around.

_Cute._

“Uh, do you mind if I join you?”

He widened his eyes in surprise, “No- no not at all.”

Jeno smiled, “Cool.” He hopped on, noticing the score on the screen. “No way, you topped the leaderboard? You dance or something?”

“Yeah, I’m a part of the dance club in my high school and I dance competitively. You?”

“I used to, but uni’s kicking my ass so I just swing by the dance studio whenever I can.” Jeno refrained from sighing dreamily. As gross as it sounded. This boy was cute, tall and danced? Talk about a whole package.

“Woah.” Jisung turned to the screen, “What do you want?”

Jeno stretched his legs, “The hardest one. I need to know if I’m still in my prime.”

Jisung shied away from Jeno’s beaming eye-smile, glad his cheeks didn’t show his blush. He selected Beethoven Virus: an extremely fast-paced level.

They both waited, getting into the zone. The sweet melody started playing as arrows flew up across the screen. Jumping at the riffs, feet flying across the steps as the two boys focused on the screen. Jeno danced around, speeding up during the guitar riff. They soon gathered a crowd as they moved into the piano solo. Both dancing in sync as their feet moved away swiftly. Intense focus came to a stop as the song came to an abrupt end.

The small crowd burst into applause as the boys tried to catch their breaths. The screen displayed an A rank on both sides respectively. Jeno smiled and gave the younger a high five.

“You’re really good…?”

“J-Jisung. It’s Jisung,” the tall boy said in between breaths. “You were good too uhhh?”

“Name’s Jeno. Think you can go for one more round Jisung?”

“Haha no. I’ve been at this machine for an hour and I need my feet to walk home.”

“An hour?” Jeno asked, taken aback that someone ditched someone as cute as Jisung. The pair made their way outside for some fresh air.

Jisung nodded, grabbing two water bottles from his bag. He handed one to the elder. “I got stood up by my date so I decided to swing by here. It was that men in black movie and well, I heard the movie sucked so I don’t mind that much. What about you?”

Jeno leaned against the glass window, “I guess you could say we’re in the same boat. My blind date didn’t show even though my friend who set me up with him said he would be early. It’s kinda sad cuz my friend said he was a cool dude.”

“Tell me about it. Chenle said that the guy was like hella attractive, but I don’t exactly trust Chenle’s taste in men.”

“I’m assuming this isn’t the first time your friend set you up on a blind date?”

Jisung grimaced, “No. He gives me those stupid puppy dog eyes and won’t stop til’ I say yes. What about you? Do your friends set you up?”

“Yeah, I usually just let them do whatever since I’ve been pretty busy with assignments lately.”

“Yikes. Ok, on a scale from 1-10, how stressful is university?”

Jeno looked up in thought, “Honestly, it comes down to how you manage your time and what major and courses you decide to take. If you can prioritise and know when to ask for help, you’re good to go. So, yeah. I’d give it a 6, but it just comes down to the person.”

“Okay. I guess that helps. I would ask my other friend who’s in uni right now but he looks dead all the time so I don’t want to like stress him out or anything.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Jeno cooed. “What do you wanna do?”

“I don’t kn- well I know I want to do English and dance, but I don’t know which one to major in. Like I know dance isn’t like a stable thing to rely on but it’s something I’m really passionate about, but it’s the same for English ‘cause I like to write and you can earn a lot from writing for a magazine or becoming an author.”

“Hm.” Jeno placed a hand on Jisung’s shoulder and smiled. “Maybe don’t just think about money. Even if you work in a job that pays well, it’s gonna suck if you hate it. And you still have a few months to decide- I’m assuming you’re in year 12?”

“Yeah. Okay I guess I’m not that worried now,” Jisung said, brushing himself off as he stood up. “So uh, what now?”

“We could hang out or something?” Jeno shrugged. “Only if you want too though.”

Jisung nodded, “Sure, I guess. I mean we both got stood up by our dates so we could- actually that sounds weird if I say it, nevermind.”

Jeno glanced at Jisung, watching the younger fiddle with the hem of his sleeves. Jeno let out a cough, “Actually, I do-”

“JISUNG!”

“JENO!”

Two boys yelled their names as they dashed across the road.

A boy with orange hair punched Jisung in the shoulder, “You liar! You said he didn’t show up and here you are having the time-“

“Chenle chill!” Jisung yelped as he put his hands up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I just met this guy!”

Jeno watched Jisung and his friend bicker, unsure whether or not to cut in.

“Soooo,” Jaemin spoke, resting his arm on Jeno’s shoulder. “He’s cute right?”

Jeno glanced at Jisung and smiled, “Yeah, Jisung’s pretty cute.”

“No I meant Ch-“ Jaemin cut himself off. “Nevermind, so how was he? You didn’t respond to my messages so I either assumed you we’re too busy making heart eyes or out and about.”

Jeno rolled his eyes and shrugged his best friend’s arm off, “Well for your information. He didn’t show, but you’re lucky I met Jisung so I’m not as mad.”

Jaemin gave him a confused look, “What do you mean? Jisung is your blind date.”

“What.”

“I said Jisung is your blind date. You watched ‘Child’s Play’ yeah?

“Yeah, but I didn’t see him. I waited for like 10 minutes, that’s why I texted you.”

Jaemin widened his eyes, grabbing Jeno’s hand and interrupting Chenle’s shouting and Jisung’s desperate pleas.

“Chenle. What theatre did you tell Jisung to go to?”

“Theatre 7, the one with ‘Child’s Play’. You know, ‘cause Jisung hates horror movies and our plan was for him to cling onto Jeno or whatever.”

“Theatre 7?” Jisung asked, sounding scandalised. “You told me to go to theatre 6!”

“What? No I didn’t. I told you theatre 7! I texted you the information!”

Jisung pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages. Shoving his phone into Chenle’s face. “Here!” Jisung pointed to their conversation from two days ago. “You said theatre 6!”

Chenle glanced at the screen, “No! That obviously says seven!”

“Nobody spells seven like that! This is why no one can read your messages Lele!”

“Hey, can you guys uh calm down? It’s okay, at least Jisung and I still met.”

“Yeah, but Jaemin and I had the whole thing planned,” Chenle replied sadly. “I stayed up at four, planning that shit for nothing.”

“Nothing? You said it was great staying up because-“ Chenle punched the taller’s shoulder again.

“Shut up Sung,” he hissed, quickly falling back into his usual charming smile. “Anyways, we’ll leave you to it. Let’s go Jaemin!”

The duo ran off, leaving the original pair alone once more.

“My shoulder, curse Chenle and his weird strength.”

“At least you got punched. I had to stand and ignore the eyes of complete adoration being targeted at your friend.”

Jisung groaned, letting go of his shoulder and strung his backpack up. He quickly looked around before lacing his fingers with the elder. Jeno felt his heart do flips.

“So uh, wanna actually go out on a date? Only if you want to um….”

Jeno grinned, “How could I refuse someone as cute as you.”

“Stop. Holding your hand is as embarrassing as it is,” Jisung whined.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go.”

The two dates walked down the sidewalk, swerving around other people. Jeno kept smiling, his eyes forming into crescents while Jisung tried to remain as nonchalant as he could. They arrived at their destination—a street with many popular restaurants.

“You got big hands.”

‘Please stop.”

Jeno chuckled, pinching the younger’s cheek. Jisung pulled him through the crowd, towards an Indian restaurant. They sat near the back and flipped through the menu.

“My dance instructor comes here a lot with his boyfriend. He says the lamb curry is the best here and that the- I think it’s this one. The mysore pak is something he always takes home with h-” Jisung paused, feeling eyes on him. He looked up to see Jeno staring at him fondly, chin resting in his hand and everything. He didn’t know if he should call this endearing or creepy, maybe both “Uh Jeno?” he called out, snapping his fingers in front of him.

“Huh?” Jeno shook his head. ‘Sorry, was I staring? Did you say something?”

“No, I was just rambling. What do you wanna order? I already have a few things in mind, so what do you want?”

“I don’t mind, I’m not picky or anything. Just get enough for me and you.” Jisung nodded, waving the waiter over, “Yeah, can I have a…”

Jeno felt his phone vibrate.

_8:47 pm_

**nana: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

  
** nono: what**

**nana: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

  
** nono: stop**  
** nono: what do u want**

**nana: sooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
** nana: how is he**

**nono: it’s nice**  
** nono: he’s nice**  
** nono: what abt u?**

  
** nana: wdym**

  
** nono: that chnele kid**  
** nono: chenle***  
** nono: yeah that one**

**nana: gtg bye**

**nono: bruh**

Jeno sighed, pocketing his phone away. “Done?”

“Yeah, we’ll get d- oh my god! Can you handle like really spicy stuff? I’m sorry I forgot to ask.”

“I guess, as long as the food tastes good.”

Jisung nodded. The two boys talked as they waited for their food to arrive. They took funny photos of each other, posting on their Instagram story about their date. The food was good. Obviously. Jeno had downed two jars of iced water, while Jisung laughed, much to Jeno’s dismay. Jeno filmed Jisung eating, cooing at the way the teen scrunched his nose like a mouse. The table was cleared and their dessert arrived. They finished their shared rice pudding, pushing it aside as they let the food settle down.

Jisung bit his lip, psyching himself up to pop the big question. “Uh, Jeno?”

Jeno looked up from his phone, noticing Jisung’s hand curl with his.

“I really enjoyed this date and I hope you would like to go on another one?” Jisung asked, feeling the tips of his ears burn.

Jeno broke into a dorkish grin, “I would love to Jisung. I had a really good time as well.”

Jisung brought Jeno’s hand towards his lips and pecked it, letting it go in instant embarrassment. He buried his head in his arms, feeling his face start to burn. It was Jeno’s turn to blush. He stared at his hand with a small smile, going back to hold the younger’s bigger hands.

“Will I get kisses from you all the time?” Jeno teased.

“Only if you want to…,” Jisung mumbled, lifting his head up with a shy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ddr scene was short as hell or inaccurate. i played it like only once and twisted my ankle.
> 
> Anyways, I hoped ya'll liked it, more food for the nosung community. Feel free to leave some kudos and comments!


End file.
